Molecular shape and the way molecules are arranged in a solid are important factors in determining the macroscopic physical properties of polymers. The relative degree of either brittleness or plasticity of a particular polymer material is dependent on the molecular structure, conformation and orientation of the polymer. The general concept of self-assembly enters into the organization of molecules on the micro and macroscopic scale as they aggregate into more ordered structures. Crystallization of regular solids is an example of the self-assembly process, as is the spatial organization of liquid crystals.
Conventional thermoplastic polymers, such as polypropylene or polylactic acid, tend to be relatively hard and rigid, sometimes even brittle. Manufacturers have over the years tried to develop or modify conventional thermoplastic materials to make them more pliable or “softer,” but few have had success. This need for a new material composition or method to modify the thermoplastic polymeric materials to increase their relative plasticity remains unsatisfied. The present invention provides a plasticizer composition to address this need.